Pull through
by abuu
Summary: Olivia Roy is trying to get away from her abusive relationship. Will an old friend of hers pull through and help her? Or will he walk out of her life just like her did so many months ago. D/L Flack/OC Read and REVIEW pleease!
1. Chapter 1

Hope you like this story.

Idea just came to mind SO I decided to go with it!

My other story is still going; I'll just be working on two!

It had been months since they had last talked, their previous conversation was filled with anger and harsh words. They had been friends since childhood but it had all fallen apart when he had discovered her secret. Everything had been found out to early; she wanted to tell him so badly but needed more time. There was no way she could have predicted him finding out so quickly but now everything was over and she was left friendless. Olivia shuddered as the memories came flooding back cursing herself for being so stupid. She could remember the conversation like it happened yesterday.

"_Why would you want to be with him?" He screamed pounding his fists on the table in front of him causing the plates to shake. "He's beating you up because of his own problems, how can you love a man who hurts you?" _

"_It was an accident; he promised he would never do it again." Olivia cried and pulled her wrist closer towards her as hot tears still escaped from her eyes. _

"_How can you believe that?" He roared, "He isn't going to stop, this is only the beginning" _

"_No," Olivia spoke between sobs "It's going to get better" _

"_Do you know how many cases I see like this Liv?" He stood sending the chair behind him on its side "I can't stand seeing you hurt, you can prevent this from happening again." _

"_You can't help who you love" _

"_I can't believe you." He turned on his heels and walked out of her life for what she thought would be forever. _

Olivia snapped out of her day dream and focused on her legs that were powering her towards the tall building that was almost in front of her. She silently prayed that he would forgive her, crossing her fingers that everything could just go back to the way they were. Olivia had spent many nights wondering if he even considered her a friend anymore. The people of New York City saw only a crying woman with bruises on her face and a broken figure, but what she really wanted to know was if he would see her the same was as everyone else did.

Olivia remembered when they used to spend all their time together; they would grab coffee or a movie. She knew everything about him; he knew everything about her which made it hurt even more when she thought about how they were complete strangers now. Finally she reached the door of the tall building; taking a deep breath she opened it. Her mind raced as she tried desperately to stop her shaking hands, her mind was telling her to turn around and run but she knew she couldn't.

_You've come this far you can't back out now. _

She walked up to the reception desk, she told the receptionist that it was an emergency and she needed to go up immediately. The receptionist must have taken pity on her because she was let through. Stepping into the elevator Olivia tried to even out her breathing, she was completely exhausted. Tom had been let go from his job and had come home drunk she had said something that made him angry, which resulted in her being beaten. The pain was still in her sides from where his boot connected with her small frame and her swollen wrist still throbbed in time with her heart beat as she clutched it towards her stomach.

The elevator doors opened, and she looked up at the floor number.

_27__th_she thought to herself _only 8 more floors. _

Olivia glanced over at the open doors, she watched a man walk in. She tried to make herself invisible pressing herself into the corner. The doors closed again as they continued upward. Her legs felt as if they were going to give out at any second, her eye lids felt like lead, her broken body screamed for rest but she knew that she couldn't listen. She wiped her watering eyes again trying to calm herself as best she could.

"Excuse me miss, are you alright?" A deep voice came from the other side of the elevator.

She could feel herself jump, ever since she had been with Tom all men made her feel nervous. Olivia looked across the elevator slowly; he was at least 6 feet tall with short black hair and piercing blue eyes. She tried desperately to make herself smaller trying her best to make herself not noticeable.

"Yes," She whispered looking down at the floor.

She could hear him take a step towards her.

"I'm fine, just leave me alone" She spoke again this time louder, trying to stop her shaking body as she clutched her side.

He took another step "I know this is none of my business, but you look like you need help"

"You're right it's none of your business" The answer came out coldly as she became more detached from her body.

"Mrs, I'm a detective it's my job to help you"

The elevator hit the 35th floor and Olivia began to move toward the door.

"I don't need your fucking help" She pushed past him accidently hitting her shoulder against his body causing her to cry out in pain.

_Just keep walking, don't look back. Just find him he'll help you, you know he will. Walk Olivia WALK. _

Olivia could hear him following her. Stumbling slightly she began to walk through the main hallway of the lab glancing in different directions attempting to block out the pain surging through her body. Suddenly the pain in her side sharpened and the room began to spin becoming fuzzy and discoloured, she could faintly hear the man from the elevator call something towards her then everything went black.

"Someone get Hawkes!" Flack yelled out as he ran towards the women who had just fainted. It was evident from when he had first laid eyes on her that there was something wrong with her; it didn't take a doctor to tell she was hurt. The delicate features of her face had become swollen and tender; she was in bad shape judging by the wounds that they could see.

"Just called him, he'll be here in a sec" Danny Messer came up running behind him, "Who is she?"

"No clue man just saw her get off the elevator now."

"Guys" Hawkes came sprinting towards them "What happened to her?"

"We don't know I saw her on the elevator" Don moved over so Hawkes could look at her.

"Help me flip her over" The three men lifted her slowly; Hawkes carefully brushed her blonde hair away from her face.

"Danny, go get some water!" Don called over his shoulder.

"Oh my god," Danny began to kneel down by the slowly waking women.

"Messer what are you doing?" Hawkes shouted, staring at his teary eyed friend.

"Olivia!" Danny grabbed onto her hand causing her to stir slightly "Olivia, did he do this to you?"

She was only half conscious, her head turned slightly at the sound of his voice.

"Danny?" She mumbled

"Yes, Liv you need to tell me" He paused "Did he do this to you?"

"I should have listened to you" She let out a small whimper as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Danny how do you know her?" Flack looked completely shocked trying to take in the events that were unfolding around him.

"She's an old friend Flack," Danny looked at the two stunned men "A very old friend."

Olivia's eyes opened slowly, her eyes shifted and adjusted to the white room. Millions of thoughts flooded her mind as she tried to sit up.

_Where am I?_

She looked down and saw that her wrist was wound in a tensor bandage, she could feel bandages wrapped around her torso as well. Tears fell down her face as she remembered everything that had happened over the course of six months. Would Danny even want to speak to her anymore? It was all happening so fast the more she thought, the quicker the tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, you're up" Danny walked through the door slowly.

"Hi" Olivia replied

"How are you feelin?" Danny took a seat beside Olivia

"Incredibly stupid" She looked at him through foggy eyes, she prayed that he didn't hate her.

"I'm sorry" Danny bent his head down touching his forehead into her arm letting tears escape from his eyes. He was the only girl he had ever cried in front of.

"I should have listened to you." She stroked his hair trying as best she could to comfort him.

"I could have lost you Liv, how could I just cut you out like that? When you needed me the most" Danny reached for her hand, squeezing it. "I'm so sorry"

"Does this mean we can be friends again?" Olivia looked at Danny, her eyes filled with hope. She had missed him so much over the months that they had not spoken to each other.

Danny smiled and nodded, he wiped his eyes pulling Olivia into another hug. They heard the door open behind them as they pulled apart.

"Hey Dan" Flack walked in to the room awkwardly "I have to take her statement now."

Danny stood and nodded "I'll be right outside if you need me, ok Liv?"

Danny pulled her into a light hug, putting his hand against her head.

"I love you" He whispered into her ear squeezing her hand a little tighter.

"Love you too" She whispered back as he slipped out of the room.

Don cleared his throat getting straight to business; he wanted to get the interview over as quickly as possible. Cases like these were painful for him, the emotional and physical trauma some women went through was too much for him to handle.

"My name is detective Donald Flack," He extended his hand but pulled away when she flinched, he cursed in his mind wondering how he could be so stupid to make a mistake like that. "I'm going to need to ask you some questions about what happened between Tom and yourself."

Slowly he pulled a chair over to the side of her bed and took out his notebook ready to write down what ever Olivia had to say.

"Do you want to start at the beginning?" Flack asked her in a calm voice.

"I don't even remember how all of this started" She brushed her thin bangs away from her eyes.

"How did you to first meet?"

"I was walking" She frowned "Through central park, and I stopped to buy a tea from a stand and couldn't find my wallet he came up behind me and offered to pay as long as I drank my tea while he had his coffee." She sat in the bed staring straight ahead refusing to make eye contact with Flack.

"Did he seem strange the first time you met?"

"No he-he seemed completely normal, we had a nice conversation and he was so charming" Olivia began to cry "I remember calling Danny and telling him about how excited I was because he asked to take me out on a date" Olivia reached for a tissue

"Can you tell me about how that date went?" Don paused as he finished writing "Anything unusual happen?"

Memories of that night came flooding back to her; she began to remember how Tom's temper flared easily.

_It was 7:00 and Olivia still wasn't ready, her date was going to be at the door any minute but she was still on the phone with Danny. _

"_He seems like a great guy Dan," She laughed into the phone at whatever Danny had said. "Of course I'll be careful, I always am!" _

"_I've got to go I still have to find something to wear!" She paused again listening to his response "I'll call you later tonight and tell you how it went, Love you!" _

_Olivia hung up the phone and went to her room to pick out what she was going to wear. She had decided on a white V neck shirt and teal scarf with a pair of dark jeans and a brown leather jacket. Tom had told her to dress casually, she hoped what she was wearing was suitable. _

_He had taken her to a small cafe, she had noticed while they were on their date that Tom had a slightly short temper. A waiter had taken too long to take their orders so he received no tip or when the cab driver took too long so there was again no tip. It was little things that seemed to really bug him and set his temper off. Other than that their date had gone very well. _

"I shouldn't have gone on a second date, I was so stupid." She ran her fingers through her hair and let out a frustrated sigh

"You're not stupid," Don stated encouragingly

"That's not what Danny said." She whispered whipping her eyes again.

"I'm sure he was just mad" He reached out and tried to squeeze her hand encouragingly.

"Don't touch me." Olivia startled him with her icy tone.

Don cleared his throat clearly embarrassed, "When did he hit you first"

"We had been dating for three months, we got in a stupid argument and it just escalated really fast" She ripped the tissue in her hands nervously "I didn't tell Danny that it happened."

"How did it start?"

_Olivia walked through the doors of Tom's apartment; she didn't live there but spent a lot of night there. _

"_Hey baby" She smiled and roped her arms around his neck "How was your day?" _

"_It was fine" He nodded towards the TV silently telling her he was watching a game. _

"_What do you want for dinner?" She waited for his reply but received none "Tom?" _

_Again there was no response so she walked into the living room with the TV "Tom? What do you want for dinner?" _

"_Lib, can I not watch this game for two seconds?" Tom didn't turn from the TV_

"_I've been at work all day; can we not just spend some time together?" _

"_After the game we can" He smiled cheekily at her._

"_Come find me when you're done watching TV" _

_Soon the game was over and Olivia was joined in the kitchen. They had decided to order pizza, once they had finished ordering they went back to the kitchen and made themselves something to drink. _

"_Oh I forgot to tell you!" Olivia smiled taking a sip of her lemonade "I'm going away this weekend" She beamed looking a Tom waiting for his response. _

"_What do you mean?" _

"_Danny's taking me out to his parents cottage, their having a family reunion and he wants' me to come." _

"_Why would need to go to their family reunion?" Tom placed his glass down looking slightly agitated. _

"_I'm practically part of their family Tom" She looked confused "I've been friends with Dan since grade six" _

"_That doesn't mean you need to go away on a romantic trip to a cottage with him"_

"_Romantic?" Olivia laughed "Tom, Danny is practically my brother." _

"_I don't care Lib, you're not going" He looked at her challengingly. _

"_You can't tell me what I can and cannot do" Olivia glared at him "I'm going with him this weekend" _

"_So you're going to just leave?" He slammed his glass down "You're probably just going so you can sleep with him, you are such a slut!" _

_Tom's voice boomed through the apartment startling Olivia, this is not how she expected their conversation to go at all. _

"_Tom you're overreacting" Olivia cried as she watching him throw his glass to the floor. _

_Suddenly everything was going wrong, his hands were gripping her arms tightly and his face was just inches away from hers._

"_Don't you ever tell me I'm overreacting ever again." He squeezed her arms tighter causing her to cry out in pain. _

"_Let me go right now Tom" Olivia yelled through a shaky voice_

"_Only if you tell me you're not going this weekend" _

"_I'm going; I don't care what you say" _

_Anger flashed over Tom's eyes as he punched her square across the jaw. _

"_Slut" _

Olivia remembered it all too well, that should have been when she ended things. Maybe if she had been smarted or had a stronger back bone then she would have been able to stay away from him. Don asked her more questions about what had happened over the course of their six month long relationship. After much questioning they had arrived to what had happened last night.

"How did it start?" Don flipped to a new page in his notebook ready to write down what she had to say

"He asked me uh-marry him" She lightly touched her swollen lip wincing slightly.

"And I'm guessing you didn't say yes?" Flack tried to be as gentle as possible.

"He didn't exactly take it the way I wanted him to"

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I came home from a long day at work and I remember thinking about how I just wanted to relax, and I walked into to an apartment filled with lit candles and romantic music playing"

Olivia took a deep breath as she started to relive the moment.

_Michael Buble was playing from the CD player, it was one of her favourite songs, it surprised Olivia that he even knew let alone cared about what she liked nowadays she felt like her didn't care about her at all. _

"_Olivia, come sit down" Tom smiled and waved to the empty seat. "We need to talk" _

_Olivia sighed "I know you're trying really hard with all of this" She waved her arm around to the candles, lighting, food, and music, "but I'm really tired and I've had a long day" _

"_Just sit down" _

_She could see his eyes changing; they always did when he was getting angry. She didn't need this today, it had been so long since he had hit her last she was beginning to forget what he could be like. _

"_Seriously Tom" She was starting to lose her temper. "Let's just leave it for tomorrow" _

"_It's only going to take a second Lib" He stood and pulled her chair out from under the table, Olivia begrudgingly took her seat. _

"_We've been getting more serious over the past few months, and well- I don't know how to put this but I could really see myself ending up with you." _

_Olivia sat still completely confused at what he had just said, "Are you asking me to marry you?" _

"_Yes" Tom replied smiling_

_A few minutes pass as Olivia stared into space, she had not been expecting this at all. Finally she realized that she needed to get out of the relationship, that she deserved better than how he was treating her. It took all of her courage but she finally took a deep breath and began her answer. _

"_No Tom," _

"_What?" His face flushed, he had not been expecting that answer. _

"_Tom we've only been dating for six months, and for a while now I've been meaning to" She stopped_

"_To what?" He stood sending his chair flying backwards "I've been planning this dinner and you've been planning to break up with me?" Tom roared into her face. _

"_I just don't want to be married right now" Olivia cast her eyes down; she was in disbelief that she had even said that. _

_Tom walked over to where she was still sitting completely towering above her. "You're not getting out of this relationship" _

"_I should have listened to Danny" She tried to stand but he pushed her back down, immediately she knew that she shouldn't have said anything about Danny, it was clear that she had gone too far. _

"_You're leaving me for him aren't you?" He grabbed her wrists bending them in an unnatural way. _

"_He's my friend!" She cried through the pain "How many times do I have to tell you that" _

"_You bitch, you've been lying to me this whole time" Tom yelled, rage filling his whole body as he threw her to the ground kicking her in the stomach. _

"_Stop!" Olivia screamed as the kicks came harder. _

"_You deserve all of this" He grunted as he pulled her up by the hair "You're never going to get rid of me, ever" He punched her across the face sending her into unconsciousness._

"All I remember next is waking up in an empty apartment and walking to where I knew Danny worked." She paused "I'm sorry about how I treated you in the elevator"

She blushed as she looked into his icy blue eyes, Olivia couldn't help but notice how good looking he was even in the current situation.

"It's ok," Flack smiled catching himself staring at her. "I'm all done here I'll go grab Danny."

He excused himself and went out to the hallway to find his friend.

"Hey Dan, I'm done now" Flack came up to his friend "She's pretty shaken up but I think she'll be ok."

"Thanks Flack," Danny patted his friend on the shoulder.

"So Danny" Flack looked at his friend uneasily "How do you know her?"

Danny began to explain how they had met at school when she moved from Arizona in grade six, Danny and Olivia had just clicked and had been friends ever since. They had been friends for so long, but when she started dating Tom things began to change. The two friends started to see each other less and less and soon fought over how she shouldn't be with Tom anymore. Everything went downhill from the moment Danny found out that Tom was hitting Olivia, Danny could have stayed and helped her through the tough time but instead he had left her to deal with it herself. He knew it was a completely selfish move but Danny couldn't believe that his friend would want to be with someone like Tom and he couldn't stand seeing her in that relationship. It had been six months since they had talked last, and it had been the worst six months of his whole life.

"I'm going to go in and see her now" Danny walked by his friend and into the room where Olivia sat. Everything had changed so much over the last few months; it was weird to how badly everything had fallen apart. Slowly Danny opened the door revealing Olivia, who was sitting up still wiping away the tears that fell down her face.

"Hey" Danny entered slowly trying his best not to startle her

"Hi" Olivia didn't look up

It was a completely different atmosphere between the two adults, the tension in the air was too much for either to handle. For as long as they had been friends they had never had a moment like this. Both Danny and Olivia wanted things to go back to the way they were before, but the question that lay in front of them was, could their friendship ever be the same as it was before all of this happened.

"How are you doing?" Danny shyly ran his fingers through his hair instantly reminding Olivia of the first time they had met. Making her wish for the simpler times when they were younger and carefree.

"Pretty good, I feel a little bit better today" Her eyes never left the white comforter lying across her lap.

"I'm sorry" His voice was tight; he tried to control his emotions.

Olivia's gaze finally met Danny's "I know you are"

Danny sank into the chair beside her bed and held onto her hand. Slowly he bent his head, resting it onto her arm finally letting out the tears he had been holding in all the months they were fighting

Finally after all these months he had his best friend back.

Hope you guys liked that!

Xo

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEWWW!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again!

Hopefully you like this chapter.

PLEASE REVIEW! I want you're feedback, I'd like to know if you guys are enjoying my writing or not. Plus getting a review always brightens my day : )

Olivia woke up quickly from her nightmare; she sat up slowly trying to catch her breath

_It was just a dream, you're fine._

Finally she calmed herself and looked around the room she was in, it was different than the hospital room; it was warm, cozy, and didn't make her feel so isolated. Slowly Olivia lifted herself out of the bed and made her way out to the kitchen where she knew Danny would be.

"Morning" Danny smiled warmly at his friend

It had been a week since she had moved in with Danny, but she hadn't left the apartment yet

"Hey," Her voice came out raspy still laced with exhaustion

"I'm guessing you were up late?" Danny looked over his should as he poured her a tea; still remembering that she preferred tea instead of coffee.

"Yea" Olive took a seat shaking her head "I just can't get it all out of my head, it's like every time I close my eyes it's all happening again."

"I promise you that it's going to get better eventually"

Olivia nodded slowly as she stared into her coffee mug not fully believing Danny.

"So I'm going to work now, but everyone wanted to go out to lunch" He paused and smiled at her "The rest of the team wanted to meat you."

"I'd like that," Olivia smiled and sat a little taller touching her hair lightly "I need to get ready though, I want to make a good impression"

"There's no way you could make a bad impression" Olivia snorted at Danny's comment

"You obviously don't remember every first impression I've ever made have you?"

Olivia smiled at Danny as he began to laugh. Ever since she was young Olivia made horrible first impressions. She was so concentrated on making a good impression that she would work herself up and get nervous, and when she got nervous she tended to talk a lot or tell embarrassing stories about herself when she was younger not to mention that she giggled in nervous situations.

"So I'll see you at one at the diner down the street?" Danny winked and turned to leave.

She nodded and watched him leave still smiling to herself; she couldn't help but think how everything had turned around for her. Hopefully things would stay like this for a while.

Olivia began to get ready for lunch; she showered and picked out a simple outfit of ripped jeans and a grey hoodie. Danny had been able to escort her to her old apartment and with help from Lindsay and Stella she had been able to pack everything but a couple of larger objects up. So far Olivia was getting along well with Danny's other friends, granted she had only met Lindsay and Stella for a brief time she still felt comfortable around them.

Softly Olivia touched her makeup brush to her face and attempted to hide the discolouration on her face from the many beatings she had received from Tom. Slowly Olivia took in a deep breath wondering what everyone was going to think when she showed up to the diner still so broken. It was stupid to think that because she had already met most of the team, but she couldn't help but worry about her first real impression.

_No one is forcing you to go out to lunch today. _

Quietly a voice in the back of her head chimed warnings to her. Glancing at the clock again Olivia began to get nervous, she knew that she needed to leave soon if she was going to get to the diner on time.

_You could just crawl into you're sweats and go back to bed. _

Her hands hesitated over the knob of her new bedroom

_No! You promised Danny you would be at Lunch, A promise is a promise. _

Olivia battled the urge to crawl back into bed, she fought against every nerve in her body and she walked towards the exit from the apartment.

Carefully she began to walk through the Manhattan streets, trying her best to avoid making eye contact with the many other pedestrians. It was hard for her to handle the crowd, every shove and collision with a stranger sent chills through her spine, Olivia couldn't help but think that it would be him staring back at her when she would apologize to the stranger.

_Deep breath_

Another collision with a stranger caused her to take a sharp breath. It wasn't that she was caught off guard but the thought of seeing Tom scared her to death.

_Keep walking_

Another bump led to another jolt of panic, Olivia tried to focus on putting one foot in front of another. Forcing her mind to go anywhere else than to Tom, she couldn't let him win. Another collision offset her balance sending her stumbling slightly, she reached out and grabbed the persons arm; she blushed slightly and apologized gazing at the man's face only to be paralyzed with fear.

_This can't be happening to me_

Her mind shut down as she tried to find the words to get her away from Tom. Hot tears began to slide down her face she had no way out of this encounter. The diner was only three blocks down the road, but she was too far away to get real help. Slowly she began to back up panicking

"Are you alright?" The man smiled comfortingly

Olivia blinked, finally seeing the man for who he was. She nodded feverishly walking past the stranger trying to leave the panic behind with him. Slowing her pace slightly Olivia tried to regain her composure desperately clinging to the thought of how close she was to the diner. Hot tears streamed down her face as she forced her body to continue forward stumbling every time she hit someone as she passed them no longer caring how much it hurt every time she slammed into someone. Panic rose through her chest as she moved forward through the streets. Her head pounded as she fought the urge to run, her sobs began to get louder as pushed herself to walk as fast as she could.

Finally after what seemed to be hours Olivia met the doors to the diner where she knew Danny and his friends would be.

_How can I meet them when I'm just about to have a break down?_

Hovering over the door Olivia tried to calm herself and stop crying. Slowly she opened the door and allowed herself to search the room for Danny.

_Queen of first impressions_

Olivia commented sarcastically in her mind as she wiped her face before she moved towards where Danny was sitting.

_Just breathe._

Thanks for waiting so long for my update!

Hopefully you guys like it.

Review pleaseee!

I know I sound like a broken record, but I love getting reviews and it only takes two seconds.

I want some feedback on where I should go next and if you guys are enjoying.

Thanks!


End file.
